Love Wrecked
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder is working on William Scully's navy ship. What happens when he meets the captain's daughter while away at sea for a few months?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Wrecked**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Mulder is working on William Scully's navy ship. What happens when he meets the captains daughter while away at sea for a few months?**

**A/N: AH HA!!! I've FINALLY thought of another X-Files fanfic. This one was more fun to write than that Jeepers Creepers one, so that one shall be placed on hold while I write this one. (laughs) Em... so yeah. Here we go!**

* * *

Seven-teen year old Dana Scully stood at the top of her father's largest navy ship. She gripped the metal railings tighter and smiled when the ocean breeze swept back her dark red hair. She could hear soft footsteps advancing towards her, but she didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"Dana, what are you doing out here?" She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back. "It's early."

"It's relaxing." He looked at his daughter as he took his place besides her.

"You're nothing like your brothers and Melissa, you know that?" She laughed and shook her head.

"I like it out here. It's better than staying down below the deck with nothing to do but finish crossword puzzles or read Melissa's stupid magazines." He laughed and a loud bell below the deck started ringing. Pretty soon, doors were slamming open and young sailors were rushing out into the halls with their sagging work jeans and white tee shirt.

"You let me know if one of these boys give you any trouble. Okay?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head as her father started to make his way down the stairs to get ready for another day. She sharply turned on her heel when she heard him call out to her from the bottom stair. "Oh. And would you mind doing the morning inspection in sector B?"

"Not a problem." She waited for him to disappear down the deck before she turned around and sighed.

----

Twenty year old Fox Mulder squinted his eyes and slowly got out of his bunk. His few friends rushed past him to get into the inspection line, but he took his time. After putting on his work clothes and fixing his bed, he calmly walked to the inspection line. He was barely able to stand still before the door to their sector swung open.

"Eyes front," their guard yelled. Every man in the room stared ahead of them. When they heard the faint sound of heels clicking in the hallway though, they found it terribly hard to keep their heads from turning. Mulder couldn't fight it, though. He turned his head the second Scully appeared in the doorway. His jaw dropped and a smirk formed on her lips. He turned his head almost as quick as his jaw dropped.

She began to walk down the line of young men, looking them up and down; passing them with either nodding or shaking her head. When she finally got to Mulder, she stopped and turned to face him. She clicked her tongue against the top of her pallet and smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Fox Mulder, ma'am."

"I'm younger than you, I'm sure. Don't call me that."

"...-"

"I'm Dana."

"I-"

"Dana Scully." He froze and straightened up. She looked around at everyone else and yelled, "Dismissed." Everyone began to walk for the door, to start another work day, but she stopped him with the touch of her hand on his warm, muscular arm. "Just because I'm the captain's daughter doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

"I don't want to get you in trouble, either."

"You won't." He looked past her and at his friends who were waiting for him to join them. "So do you ignore orders like that often?"

"What?"

"By the looks of it, your neck is fine. Why suddenly disobey orders and look towards the door?"

"Instinct, I guess. I'm used to hearing..."

"My father's footsteps?" He nodded shyly and she laughed.

"I'll see ya around... Mulder." She walked off in the opposite direction of the door, disappearing into another hall, leaving him there speechless. The girl every guy on the ship had dreamed of, thought about, talked about... was just talking to him. His friends appeared in the doorway again, with huge smiles on their faces.

----

"You're up early. What gives," her older brother, Bill, asked.

"I always get up early. You just never notice."

"So where have you been all this time?"

"Doing an inspection in Sector B. Why?"

"No reason." Both of them walked into the cafeteria to get their breakfast. Mulder was sitting with his friends at the worker's tables in the far back. They were talking about what had happened to him during the inspection.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, really."

"She didn't kiss you?"

"Wha- no!!"

"I bet if Captain Scully ever found out, he'd kill Mulder!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"There she is..." One of them pointed her out, walking towards the Scully's reserved breakfast table. "Go over there and talk to her."

"While her brother's at the table? I don't think so."

"What's her brother got on you, man? He's weak!"

"I'm not too sure about that."

"After he leaves, you go talk to her. I dare you." Mulder laughed and shook his head. All of the guys at the table were now daring Mulder to go talk to her after Bill left. He finally gave up, threw up his hands, and yelled,

"Alright! I'll go talk to her!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay. So how was that? Do you guys like it? Do you guys... want me to continue it? LOL. Let me know, please. Pretty pleasee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Wrecked**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Mulder is working on William Scully's navy ship. What happens when he meets the captains daughter while away at sea for a few months?**

**A/N: Second chapter is up for you guys. Thanks for reviewing. It made me feel all happy. LOL.**

* * *

Bill finished eating his breakfast almost as fast as he got it. He stood up from the table and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Dad wanted to talk to me about a few things after breakfast. I don't want to keep him waiting." He left the cafeteria and his sister sitting along at the family table, which no one else was allowed to sit at.

Mulder slowly got up from his table, threw away the rest of his food, and started walking towards her. He could still hear his friends behind him, laughing and throwing money on the table to bet whether he'd talk to her or not.

He stood in front of her and waited for her to pick her head up. When she did, she smiled and straightened up.

"Mulder, is it?"

"We meet again."

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends?"

"Well they ugh, kinda dared me to come talk to you after what happened this morning." She laughed and pointed to the seat in front of her.

"Have a seat." He looked around and shook his head.

"That's alright. This table is reserved, isn't it?"

"I have a say in as to who sits at this table too, ya know. Just sit." He did as he was told, and sat across from her. "You're pretty bold for just walking over here."

"Well, when someone dares me to do something, I don't back down."

"I like that. You seem the be the only person around here I really get along with."

"Really? You can assume that just by the few words we've exchanged?"

"I can tell a lot about people just by looking at them. You're one I'm going to keep around." He smiled and looked up to find Melissa walking towards the table with her plate in her hand. She stopped when she spotted him sitting with her sister and made a face. She sat down next to her and opened her orange juice.

"Who's this, Dana?"

"Melissa, this is Mulder."

"Oh... what's he doing at our table?"

"I asked him to sit here."

"Ugh... why?" Mulder looked back and forth between the two, noting they probably didn't get along very well, and started to stand up.

"Well it's been nice talking with you, Scully. I'll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your meal." Melissa rolled her eyes and began digging into her food, but Scully spoke up quickly.

"He calls you Scully," Melissa asked under her breath.

"No! I mean, you can stay if you want," Scully called out to Mulder.

"Honestly Dana, why would he want to? I bet he has something to go fix on the ship... let the boy do his job." Scully turned her head with anger and stared at her older sister.

"Just because Dad is the captain of the ship doesn't mean we get to boss people around like we're the captain, too. If I want Mulder to sit here, he can and there's nothing you can do about it."

"It's OUR table. Reserved for SCULLY'S only. Does he look like a Scully to you?"

"Well then if you don't want him to sit here, I'll go sit with him." She left her shocked sister, walked around the table and grabbed Mulder by his arm. As shocked as he was, he managed to lead her back to his table. His friend's jaws dropped and they all moved out of the way to make room for them both. When she sat down, she smiled at everyone.

"Morning everyone..." No one spoke. The guys just watched her with their jaws wide open. She turned to Mulder and whispered, "Are they deaf?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. They're not used to a beautiful woman sitting with them everyday," he said as he punched his friend next to him in the shoulder. She blushed a little and was thankful that he wasn't paying attention to her at the moment.

Melissa sat at the table, watching her sister and Mulder in disgust. She smiled though, when she saw her sister stand up from the table. But her smile faded when she saw him get up, too, and grab her hand. She dropped her fork on her plate and sat their, like Mulder's friends; jaw open and wide eyes.

Another bell rang right before they walked out of the door and he turned to her with a sorry look.

"Well that's me. I'll see ya around later, okay?" She nodded and let go of his hand. He gave her a smile before he walked past her with the rest of the ship's crew and started climbing the stairs to get to work. She turned around to find her sister eating with a smirk on her face.

----

She leaned against the railing, enjoying the warm sun on her skin and keeping her distance from the working men loading and unloading packages. She smiled when Mulder took off his shirt and wiped his forehead with it. She bit her lip when he looked up at her. He squinted his eyes and gave her a small wave before picking up a heavy package that showed off his strong arms.

The lunch whistle blew and everyone stopped working. Both of them smiled at each other when he walked up to her with his shirt hanging in his hands.

"If I would've known you were gonna watch me, I would've kept my shirt on."

"No. Keep it off." He gave her a look and she let out a nervous laugh. "I mean, it doesn't bother me." He laughed.

"Did you eat lunch yet?"

"Nope. I'm not hungry to tell you the truth."

"Maybe you just wanted to come see me so you skipped lunch?" She swatted his arm. "Well if you're not going eat lunch, neither am I."

"But you look hungry." His stomach made a noise. "And it sounds like your stomach agrees with me."

"If you ate, worked, talked, slept, and showered with guys you've been knowing since first grade, you'd want to talk to someone new, right?"

"I know how you feel. I can't talk to my brothers because they're... boys."

"And your sister?"

"My sister is a stuck up bitch, incase you haven't noticed." He laughed and leaned back against the railing next to her, watching the waves hit the boat as they sailed towards another city along the coast.

"I'm sure she has her good days." She kept her head straight, staring at the water but looked at them through the corner's of her eyes. Both of their hands met on the railing and she leaned closer to him. He lightly bumped her shoulder and grinned when she gasped.

Her younger brother ran out onto the deck, ignoring their closeness and calling out to his sister.

"Hey Dana! Dad wants to talk to you!" She looked up at Mulder as they both slowly separated.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

"No rush. I'll be here until lunch ends." She smiled at him one last time before she pushed herself away from the railing and ran down the stairs, to the deck where her father was. She knocked on the door and waited for the okay to go in.

"Dad? You wanted to see me?"

"I ask you to do an inspection in Sector B and you suddenly invite one of the boys to sit at our table?"

"Daddy he's a nice boy. He's not like the others."

"I don't care," he said while somewhat mocking her tone.

"Melissa told you. Didn't she?"

"She didn't tell me anything."

"She was the only one there! God! I can't have any friends!?"

"That boy is not your 'friend'. I knew I made a mistake when I asked you to go down there."

"I can't get along with Bill or Charlie because they don't like the same things I do. We can't talk about anything serious without them turning it into a joke. They always ask me for help, but when I need it, where are they? Suddenly gone," she began quietly, but with each word, her voice grew louder. "And Melissa. She's _supposed_ to be my sister. All she does is stay in her room and read her stupid fashion magazines all day. Sometimes, I wonder if we're even related. She likes pink, I like red. She spends hours on her hair, I put mine up in a rubber band. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I don't want you talking to him anymore, Dana. Do you see where _I'm_ going with _this_?"

"I need friends, dad. I need someone to talk to. I need someone to listen to me, to laugh with... and I don't care if you like him or not." She stomped out of his office, slammed the door, and pressed her back against the narrow hallway wall.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So I changed the character's personalities around a little bit, but they'll be back to normal in a few chapters. LOL. Reviews would be... great? (smiles)**


End file.
